The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer readable recording medium.
In imaging apparatuses such as digital cameras, there is a known technique of adjusting, for each image sensor, variations in spectral sensitivity of pixels due to variations in spectral transmittance of a color filter provided on a light receiving surface of an image sensor such as a charge coupled device (CCD) and a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) (refer to JP 2010-193378 A). In this technique, visible light spectrally split by a prism is photoelectrically converted by an image sensor to calculate values of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) components from image data including a combination of these color components of R, G, and B for each of wavelengths, and then, a correction coefficient to be multiplied to each of the R, G, and B values so as to decrease a difference between each of the calculated R, G, and B values and a reference value calculated beforehand for each of wavelengths, and thereafter the variation in the spectral sensitivity for each of image sensors is corrected using the calculated correction coefficient.